Enhanced athletic performance is directly dependent upon effective training. Through effective training in the preseason and between athletic events, athletes maximize their strength, speed and endurance which are keys to success in athletic competitions.
Common training workouts include a variety of aerobic activities such as long distance running and jogging, wind sprints, and scrimmaging. In order to increase the workout intensities, many athletes carry additional weight during the course of a workout. For example, some athletes employ ankle weights or specialized weighted training shoes in order to improve foot speed, endurance, and overall muscle growth.
Typical specialized weighted training shoes have weighted plates or rods that are incorporated within and aligned generally parallel to the soles of the shoes. The plates or rods typically interfere with the cushioning and flexibility of the weighted shoes thereby making the shoes awkward and uncomfortable. Ankle weights are equally awkward and uncomfortable. The uncomfortable nature of existing weighting techniques makes it difficult for athletes using the weighting techniques to move naturally and fluidly thereby reducing workout effectiveness and increasing the potential for injury.